Jang Gwangnam
|-|Jang Gwangnam= |-|Hellper Mode= |-|The Vote Counter= Summary Jang Gwangnam is the primary protagonist of Hellper and the former gang-leader of Killberos. Due to similar sounding words of different meanings, he often interprets his name to mean "bright man" with 'gwang' meaning "light" and 'nam' meaning "man", with 'Gwangnam' meaning "a ray of light that runs through the black road". However, 'gwang' can also mean "crazy" and he becomes more well known as "crazy guy". After his death within a car "accident", where he collided with a garbage truck on a motorcycle, his bad deeds led him into Hell with a black ticket. It is later revealed that from the very beginning, Sheville Warhand is responsible for exposing him to a gang lifestyle where he must do bad deeds in order to survive, and that his death was planned in the same fashion in order to get him into hell at a specific time period in order to abide by his plans to sway the Universal Elections to his side. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with Seopjicoji's feet and the Anubis Mask | At least 8-C | At least 8-C physically, likely higher. Unknown when tearing the Last Ticket Name: Jang Gwangnam, Noah, The Ballot/Vote Counter, Mad King Origin: Hellper Gender: Male Age: 20+ Classification: Ghost, The Ballot/Vote Counter, King of all Dead, Hellper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4; After Eternal Destruction, Gwangnam will eventually resurrect, but at a time decided by God, 8 and possibly 5; Those within the Underworld are unable to conventionally die and must be Eternally Destroyed in order to be rid of), Non-Corporeal (Ghosts do not possess a physical body) Martial Arts, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Weapon Creation, Regeneration (High-Low. Low-Godly via Resurrection due to reappearing from Eternal Destruction which completely erases a target from existence), Transformation, Power Absorption (Absorbed the power of The Eye), Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Elasticity, Energy Manipulation, Precognition, Vibration Manipulation and Statistics Amplification with Anubis Mask, Illusion Creation with The Vision, Air Manipulation with jet boosters associated with Transformation, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation and Creation with External Transformation, Reactive Evolution (Adapted to a Form Implant in seconds despite the success rate being less than 0.3% and the normal adapting time being hours or possibly days), Chain Manipulation. Resistance to extreme pain, Poison Manipulation and Soul Absorption (Is immune to the phenomenon in which excessive use of Dark Power or stamina allows for Hell to absorb one's soul, which also results from the tearing of black tickets. Will instead gain power from said phenomenon), Transmutation, Biological Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Can resist applied effects of External Transformation from weaker individuals or those with less Dark Power or stamina) | All previous, Size Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Rage Power | All previous, Fate Manipulation (Removed all previously defined fates and causes of death which is something that is decided by Hell. As a result of the awakening of the Vote Counter, all life on earth gained an infinite lifespan), Animal Manipulation. Memory Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Morality Manipulation through Self-Destruction (If the Last Ticket is ripped while dark tendencies exceed the light, Gwangnam will still be eternally destroyed but all rationale that defines good and evil will be wiped from memory and all life on Earth will be destroyed. Anyone born from that time forward will now possess a dark rationale for justice) Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Casually broke metal bats with his bare hands. Comparable to Sheville Jordy), higher with Seopjicoji's feet and the Anubis Mask (Comparable to Jang-Won and Team Darkness) | At least Building level physically (Comparable to Jusa. Superior to Ssam enhanced by Gluttony and Jang-Won's Dark Power and Seopjicoji who can Raise stone towers with his sorcery) | At least Building level physically, likely higher (This phenomenon is heavily implied to occur not only for Earth, but for the universe as a whole, hence the name "Universal Elections" and the involvement of God who is responsible for creating the universe), Unknown when tearing the Last Ticket (If his ticket is ripped while dark tendencies exceed the light, all rationale that defines good and evil will be wiped from all memory and all life on Earth will be destroyed) Speed: At least Superhuman physically (Could react to a garbage truck driving at top speed and jumped from a motorcycle to punch the driver in the face), higher with Zero-100 | At least Superhuman physically, higher with Zero-100 | At least Superhuman physically, higher with Zero-100 Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class physically, higher with Seopjicoji's feet and the Anubis Mask | At least Building Class physically (Survived attacks that could blast large holes in Middle Town) | At least Building Class as the Vote Counter, likely higher, Unknown when tearing the Last Ticket Durability: At least Small Building level (Can survive Sheville Jordy's Ruuin Vall Large) | At least Building level | At least Building level Stamina: Very High (Can endure virtually nonstop fighting for multiple days) Range: Standard melee range normally, Extended melee range with Food Chain | tandard melee range normally, Extended melee range with Food Chain | Standard melee range physically. At least Planetary, possibly Universal through ripping the Final Ticket (The effects of the tearing of The Last Ticket are possibly implied to effect the entirety of the universe) Standard Equipment: Knife of grudge Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformation: An enhanced version of the most basic form of transformation in which the user is able to transform parts of their body. For a ghost, the cause of its death becomes the shape of how it will form into. Gwangnam's cause of death is "running wild" which typically allows Gwangnam to manifest motorbike and engine-like modifications to his body. Jang Gwangnam is able to freely modify parts of his body at the expense of stamina as well as detach parts of his body, modify them, and utilize them as weapons. Since Gwangnam was killed with intention or murdered, Gwangnam's transformation comes with a jagged knife that signifies a grudge. JSTIm6Q.png|Gwangnam using jet engines created through Transformation to greatly increase his movement speed. U1kG2nL.png|Transformation - Afro: Hammer Strike VOXuUKS.png|Transformation - Afro: Trample rjtuS8q.png|Transformation - Reckless Booster 7xuFZR5.png|Transformation - Dump A9sDrtE.png|Transformation - Crazy Wide Dump HxgDId2.png|Zero-100 jP1VvSY.png|Zero-100 in One Second - Sonic Boom *'Zero to 100:' Gwangnam transforms his lower thighs to jet boosters to enable him greater movement speeds for up to five seconds. *'Zero to 100 in One Second – Sonic Boom:' Gwangnam transforms his arm into a large jet booster to pummel his opponent with great force and speed. Hellper Mode: A power gained through a contract with Sheville Warhand that channels the Dark Power of The Lower. Its activation is signified by two sets of three fingers that cover his eyes and some of his external features changing to the purple colors of The Dark Party. Within this mode, Gwangnam gains a massive increase in power while his personality, emotions, and facial expressions completely change to resemble that of Sheville Warhand. These effects will eventually wear out on deactivation. Gwangnam can also utilize Transformation on the fingers that cover his eyes, and when they grab an individual, they will temporarily shrink down in size and will experience a vision involving one of their worst fears. This technique can be used while Gwangnam is unconscious. External Transformation: A technique that can usually only be used by Reapers and those above, but was gained by Gwangnam with the aid of Sheville Warhand's power. External Transformation allows the user to transform things that are not part of the user's body as well as conjure particular items. External Transformation can only be used on another individual if the user has a higher level of Dark Power or stamina than the other. SRFgcw1.png|External Transformation: Food Chain m7maStG.png|External Transformation - Lightning qKkki3V.png|The Anubis Mask 9nlYYap.png|Zero-100: Turmoil zZRZQE3.png|Zeroback + Sorcery: Canine Tomb *'Food Chain:' A set of sharp-edged chains that Gwangnam creates and utilizes through External Transformation *'Food Chain: Predator:' Gwangnam uses Food Chain to lop off the head of an opponent. *'External Transformation: Lightning:' A form of External Transformation that involves the blade of "grudge" attached to Gwangnam. The blade changes shape to appear more jagged and significantly larger, resembling the shape of a cartoon lightning bolt. The Great Transformation: Also known as Full Power Transformation. A variant of transformation that uses more than 90% of the user's dark power or stamina to enable far greater extent of transformation. Anubis Mask: A Goblin Mask variant that greatly enhances Gwangnam's speed and offensive capabilities and also enables Gwangnam to utilize Seopjicoji's sorcery. *'Zero to 100: Turmoil:' Gwangnam utilizes the speed boost of Zero-100 to stomp the floor, creating a shockwave that knocks nearby individuals into the air. *'Zeroback + Sorcery: Canine Tomb:' Gwangnam's version of Seopjicoji's sorcery where he stomps the ground and causes large spikes of Dark Power to rise from the ground and strike his opponents. Clear Vision: A technique that projects an image of another dimension that mirrors that of an actual existing dimension similar to virtual reality. Possesses no offensive or defensive capabilities nor acts as a form of dimensional travel, but is used rather as a form of scouting. The Vote Counter: As a result of the Universal Elections, Jang Gwangnam's role is to be the deciding factor and the judge of the current world. When Jang Gwangnam turns 20, his ticket will transform into the "Last Ticket". Jang Gwangnam will progressively gain light tendencies while he experiences positive feelings and actions and dark tendencies for negative feelings and actions. If the Last Ticket is ripped while white tendencies exceed the dark, the world will remain unchanged and Gwangnam will be eternally destroyed. But if the Last Ticket is ripped while dark tendencies exceed the light, Gwangnam will still be eternally destroyed but all rationale that defines good and evil will be wiped from all memory and all life on Earth will be destroyed. Anyone born from that time forward will now possess a dark rationale for justice. This phenomenon is implied to also occur for the entire universe as a whole. Key: Base | Hellper Mode | Awakened Vote Counter Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Chain Users Category:Size Users Category:Fear Users Category:Rage Users Category:Fate Users Category:Death Users Category:Morality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Biology Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Illusionists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Hellper Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 8